Eternal melody
by hikachu
Summary: Four short vignettes written to four different songs. SeiSub.


**{ . Eternal . Melody . }**

**Saigo no K****ajitsu (Maaya Sakamoto) — 4:52**

There is a strange gentleness to this moment—deep, not quite hidden and yet shielded, protected by layers of lies and mistrust and crumbling self-confidence. It's a soft feeling that envelops them in their first embrace, and it is so sweet it numbs their senses and leaves a bitter taste in their mouths.

It feels misplaced, almost wrong, but it's there, with them, and neither can or will do anything about it. They just stand still, savouring it with everything they've got: their time is running out, quickly, quickly, quickly, and they'll never be able to get it back—just like they couldn't get anything from this feeling before; from this warm aura that has always been there – with them, in them – and that they're fully accepting only now that perhaps everything is lost—

And passion is always intense and unconquerable, while its fruits are never the same as they change from time to time and from person to person—This embrace is the first and the last that they'll ever savour, and it tastes just like the forbidden fruit of Eden: both worked hard to obtain it, and through its taste many things have become clear, though now not even truth is enough to promise them a happy life together.

All around them, everything is crumbling away—

**Eden,**** instrumental version (To Destination) — 4 :13**

The city is submerged in water and the sky is clear—everything is painted in such a beautiful shade of blue: pale and yet strong, bright and gentle; it is the colour of emptiness and of unforgettable pain and deep hope for those who have been waiting for this. Their new beginning.

Subaru walks forward to this landscape and feels lighter, as if he'd left his body somewhere behind, finally free from the very last bonds which keep him still tied to this wounded Earth. Under his feet, a luscious green tapestry of leaves and flowers covers countless ruins of smashed buildings, creating the illusion of an hill coming to life in spring.

A sudden gust of wind makes his eyes burn, but Subaru only raises his gaze higher for he wants to look at this reality and let himself be hurt by its beauty.

There's ruin everywhere: figments of what was and used to be, proofs that things will be different although they will start anew—the past can't be erased but it has left its place to the future, and there's hope in every piece of broken concrete or drop of water or in the pained eyes of those who have survived.

There's hope, and it's making everything glow: everything is possible now. Heaven has descended upon Earth and Tokyo is the new Eden.

Subaru closes his eyes and simply breathes—the air is so pure it makes his lungs burn and his head spin, and, really, this world is so beautiful, and the thought would probably make him cry, if he were still able to do so, because the perspective of happiness is so tangible, and yet he's missing the only true key to it.

Subaru reopens his eyes and stares into the sun until there are white spots obscuring his vision: he shall let go of this opportunity and live for the sake of the past, for it is the only thing that Seishirou has left him.

**Maze**** (Velvet Eden) — 4 :11**

Seishirou's face is a triangle with slightly rounded edges, and although his skin is not as pale as Subaru's, it almost gleams against the black shadows of the night and his clothes. Greyish and soft volutes of smoke dance around it, half-complimenting, half-hiding his features, and Subaru has to stop himself from reaching out and make them dissolve with a wave of his hand. Probably, that's why he feels oddly relieved when Seishirou suddenly decides to take off his sunglasses.

"To fight for the sake of humanity—", the man starts, grinning and yet contemplative, "How can any of you believe in that? How can you fight for thousand and thousand of people who don't even know about you and the risks you're taking for them?"

Subaru keeps silent, green eyes turning grey at the edges, sparkling and yet cold, fixed intently on Seishirou's: one gold and the other white. And maybe it's just the late hour, or the meals he's skipped or simply his stupid, stupid naiveté that he's never completely managed to leave behind, but for the briefest moment, Subaru can't help thinking that Seishirou now looks just _real_. Like something he can finally reach, touch—when actually nothing had ever been concrete in their relationship.

Seishirou is returning is gaze, smiling, and seems to be still expecting an answer. Fighting for the sake of humanity, Subaru thinks, Seishirou-san: you really know nothing of the horrible person I've become—But he just replies:

"You would never understand," and the words would sound poisonous, if only his voice had been firmer. Seishirou, though, is apparently satisfied; his smirk spreads, wider on his thin lips.

_You would never understand_—it's true.

**In the sky****, Japanese version (Grandia II OST) – 3:05**

Subaru walks through the narrow corridor leading to Seishirou's bed with tenseness rich and strongly embed in his shoulders; he's sure his clenched knuckles are white, although he can't see them beneath the shiny, black fabric of the gloves Hokuto-chan has handed him this morning.

He feels as though as he's walking on a thin line, trying hard to keep his balance even if he knows he is eventually going to fall and break into pieces. And – he's never been one prone to gambling, really, so this thought is a bit strange _but_ – the situation feels just like playing a dangerous game you know you are destined to lose anyhow, because everyone knows it's the house that always wins, after all.

So Subaru is confused, and he can't really, really understand, when Seishirou-san smiles at him, his—his _eye_ shining with a light that is even softer than the usual gentle gleam Subaru already knows well. His mouth is dry as Seishirou takes his gloved hands into his and kisses their back.

"Congratulations," the man says, "It seems you are actually the winner, Subaru-kun."

And Subaru can't really understand, or even try to for that matter, because his face is suddenly hot and his head feels light and aches all at once and and and—

As their gazes meet again, the beautiful image of white teeth and pink petals dancing in the wind flashes through Subaru's mind, and he can't still understand, just like he can't get why is heart is beating so madly, dancing with unexplainable joy.


End file.
